What Ever You Do
by Ashluver505
Summary: While traveling through Sinnoh, Gary decides to join up with Ash and co. all the while driving Ash crazy. How will Ash cope with his feelings being so strong. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or pokemon.


What Ever You Do, Don't!

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were peacefully walking through a forest heading to Sunnyshore City. 'Gosh I miss him.' Ash thought. "What do you think, Ash?" Dawn questioned bringing him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Ash questioned looking up from his feet. "The direction? Which way should we go?" Dawn asked getting kind of irritated that yet again, Ash wasn't paying attention so they had to repeat themselves.

"Um, I really don't know." Ash told them. Brock and Dawn sighed. "What?" Ash questioned. "You just seem to be really out of it. Have been for a while." Brock told him. "Uh….." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Which way are we going Brock. Ash obviously doesn't give a crap anymore so forget even asking him." Dawn said now fully irritated. Ash rolled his own eyes. "Hey I do care thank you very much. I've just had a lot on my mind alright, so back off." Ash told her.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "Not all of have the time to be daydreaming of their next badge." Ash scowled. "It has nothing to do with the gym or the bloody badge. You're only ten, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Ash told her now getting pissed off. "Oh, right, like you understand so much more than I do." She countered. "I do thank you very much. I've been saving the world from destruction before you even thought of becoming a coordinator so don't give me that kind of crap." "Saving the world from destruction?" the bluenette joked. "Yea, saving the world from being filled with actual sense filled people." She said. Ash was about to counter when thankfully Brock stepped in. "Ok you two, cool it. This won't help our situation any. We need to find a path to choose so we can get moving." Brock told them.

The two crossed their arms and faced away from each other. Brock turned to Ash. "What is it that you've been having trouble over, Ash?" Ash calmly turned towards the breeder. "Just love problems." Brock arched his eyebrow. "Love problems?" Dawn asked now curious. Ash nodded. "And you said I wouldn't understand." She giggled. "You won't. Nobody will. It's really complicated and confusing and I don't even understand it. And I've been going through it for years." Ash told them.

"What kind of problem, Ash?" Brock asked. "Me just being in total denial still, going crazy because I want so much more than just friendship, trying not to hurt a friend, trying not to get hurt myself." Ash listed. Brock nodded in understanding. "So, this person is really close to you then?" Dawn questioned. Ash nodded. "How long you been friends?" She questioned. "Uh, wow, ever since I can remember." Ash said a dazed look in his eyes.

"Is it Gary?" She asked. Ash's eyes widened as he blushed. "I…I…uh…." She giggled. "It IS Gary!" She exclaimed. "That's so cute!" Brock shook his head already knowing the way the pokemon master in training felt about the researcher. "Can we stop talking about this……" Ash said looking away blushing. Pikachu sighed on Ash's shoulder. Then it's ears perked up. "What is it buddy?" Pikachu jumped down from Ash onto all fours. "Pika???" It questioned.

Before anybody knew what had happened a black fox like pokemon came out of the trees and tackled Ash to the ground. "Woah!" Ash exclaimed falling back. "Ash!" Brock and Dawn cried. "Pikapi!" Pikachu added quickly turning around. It charged for an attack. "Piiiiiikaaaaa……." "Hold it Pikachu!" A voice called. "Pi?" It turned while Ash, Brock, and Dawn looked towards the trees where the voice came. They all gasped as the person came out.

"Sorry Ashy-boy." The brunette chuckled. "Umbreon really wanted to say hi." "Gary!" Ash exclaimed. Then looked at the pokemon on top of him. "Um, well hi to you too Umbreon." Ash said. "Umbre!" It cried happily. "What are you doing out here, Gary?" Brock asked now knowing there was no threat to his younger friend. "Gramps told me you guys were headed to Sunnyshore. I thought I could I come catch up with you." He said. Ash sat up putting the black fox into his lap. "Why did you wanna catch up?" Ash questioned. "Well, I was headed to Sunnyshore myself. I figured I could travel along with you guys for a little while." He told his long time friend. "If you don't mind of course." "Of course not!" Dawn exclaimed happily. Brock nodded. "Sure, sounds great." He told the researcher.

"Sounds fun, right Ash?" Dawn asked looking at the trainer. "Uh, yea, fun……"Ash said very nervously. Gary arched his eyebrow. "Alright, it's nice to have you aboard." Brock said. "But be warned, Ash gets us into lots of trouble." He joked. Ash blushed and Gary chuckled. "Oh believe me, I know. I DID grow up with him. You wouldn't believe the trouble we got in when we were kids." Gary told the breeder. "Oh after traveling with Ash for so long, I'd believe anything." "I'm sitting right here ya know." Ash said. "Oh we know." Gary joked. Ash rolled his eyes.

'Oh yea this'll be great.' Ash thought sarcastically. 'I'm just going to get made fun of the whole time.' "Ash." "Huh?" Ash said looking up. Dawn, Brock, and Gary were all looking at him along with Pikachu, Piplup, and Umbreon. "Are you coming?" Gary asked. "Uh, yea, sorry." He stood up and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "You're going to have forgive Ash, Gary." Dawn said smiling knowingly as they started walking again. "He's had a lot on his mind lately so he tends to go out of it for a while every now then." "Oh, what's on your mind?" Gary asked turning towards the pokemon trainer. "Nothing." Ash said while glaring at Dawn who giggled. Gary arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

The four trainers had been walking for a little while. Gary was having a conversation with Dawn and Brock so Ash got lost in his thoughts again. 'Come on, there's no way I have these feelings. It's just a small tiny crush is all. It's just because he looks good. I mean, he is pretty hot, there's no other explanation.' "Isn't that right, Ashy-boy?" "Huh?" Ash said looking up. "Oh uh, yea right." He said sheepishly. The three laughed. "You really are lost in your thoughts. You sure you're alright?" The brunette asked. Ash nodded. Gary smiled. "If you say so." Ash felt his knees get weak and his face grow hot. "That I do."

_Deep in denial filled, I'm trying to fight the way I feel, I go jello when you smile, my top blushing, my head rushing._

"Alright Ashy, you're fine." Gary laughed. "So, you two were really good friends growing up, right?" Dawn asked. "Oh yea, Ashy-boy and I could never be found without the other one. Everyone in Pallet referred to us what, the Double Trouble Duo?" Gary asked Ash. The raven haired boy shrugged. "Anyway, we got in lot of trouble. The two of alone caused a party at Grandpa's lab to end. Oh man we set those fireworks in the yard and everyone ran away screaming. We both got grounded of course, but it was totally worth it. Don't you agree, Ash?" Gary asked. "Uh, yea, the look on everyone's faces were just priceless. It was so much fun." "We use to have a lot of fun, huh?" Ash nodded. "Wow, glad I didn't grow up in Pallet." Brock said. Dawn nodded.

"Well, most of the time we just played around. We just loved being with each other." Gary told the breeder and coordinator. "Right Ashy-boy?" Gary said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Ash's face flushed. "Uh…yea….all- all the time." Ash stuttered.

_If you stand too close to me, I might melt down from the heat, if you look my way one more time, I'm gonna go out of my mind!_

'Oh stop doing this to me!' Ash screamed at Gary in his head. 'He's driving me crazy!' "So, what do you guys say to stopping for lunch?" Brock asked everyone. Dawn and Gary nodded. "Ash?" Brock questioned. Gary looked at with a cute grin on his face. Ash blushed but nodded. "Alright, let's find a spot and set up a small camp." Brock told them.

After about 30 minutes they had found a good spot to stop by a lake where Brock had started cooking, Gary and Dawn were feeding the pokemon, and Ash setting up all the dishes to be used. "Ash, would you go get me some water from the lake down there?" Brock asked. Ash nodded and picked up the bucket and walked down the hill. Buizel looked up and followed Ash. "Hey, so anybody know what's with Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. "He's not his usual happy self. He's usually very talkative and today he's so quiet." "Oh, um, Ash has just been in his own little world for a while now." Dawn told the young researcher.

"What's he thinking about so much?" Gary asked. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Brock hinted. Gary nodded and walked down the hill. "I'm just not sure what to do Buizel. It's driving me crazy. I don't know how long I can keep up this act up." Gary heard Ash say. "What act?" Ash jolted around. "Uh……" Gary walked up to him. "What's going on, Ash?" Gary asked. "Nothing you need to concern yourself over." Ash said. "Oh ok," Gary said sarcastically. "You being a totally different person is not something to be worried about. Yea right. Tell me what's wrong." Ash shook his head. "Nothing you can help me with. And since when did you care?" Ash questioned bending down to pick up the bucket filled with water. "I've always cared." Gary said.

Ash snorted. "In whose world, yours or mine?" Gary gave him a weird look. "Please Gary, you made it very clear you didn't care years ago when you abandoned me, so give it a rest." "Ash, I've always cared, I was just confused." Ash rolled his eyes. "Come on, tell me. I bet I could help. You used to tell me when we were kids." "We were close then." "And we're not now?" "No." Ash said firmly. Gary had a hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I got hurt the last time. I'm not falling for it again. I won't be able to take losing my best friend again. You and I are friends again, but we're not ever going to be the way we were before you left me. I'm not going to be the only one suffering for years while you're the one out laughing and making fun of me again. I've learned my lesson." Ash turned to walk back up the hill. "Ash, please wait." Ash turned. "Don't." he told the researcher. "Don't even try to apologize. It won't change anything. You totally hurt me. I had my complete trust in you and you abandoned me without even a reason. We're friends now so don't go and try to fix something that can't be fixed. I still hurt and I always will. But I'm not holding anything against you. Just let it go like I did." Ash walked up the hill with Buizel. 'Man, that was hard to do.' Ash thought. 'And he still means more to me than anything.' Ash sighed. 'Why do I have be in love with him?'

_Whatever you do, don't even think about it, don't go and get me started, don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby._

After about 10 minutes of thinking Gary walked back up the hill. "Hey lunch is ready." Dawn said. Gary nodded and sat down next to Brock. He handed a bowl of soup. Gary stole a glance at Ash. He looked back at him. Ash gave a small smile. They all ate in pretty much silence. When they were all done eating Ash volunteered him and surprisingly Gary to do the dishes so Dawn could practice for her contest and Brock could check over all pokemon.

Ash walked down with the first load of dishes, Gary not far behind him. "I'm sorry." Ash said now knowing Dawn and Brock couldn't hear. "For?" "I shouldn't have come off on you like that. I've just really been under a lot of mental stress lately. I've been having a battle with myself." "You have nothing to apologize for, Ash. You were completely right. I did abandon you without any reason what so ever." Ash saw the pain in Gary's eyes. Ash put the dishes he was holding down, took the ones from Gary, put them on the ground as well, and then hugged his long time friend. "I know you're sorry. What I said before, I didn't mean. I….I was just trying to get out of telling you what's up. You're still my best friend. You always have been and always will be." "You…..you mean that?" Gary asked uncertain. Ash nodded.

"Yea," Ash said in a joking voice. "Apparently there's just something about you that makes it impossible for me to ever want anyone else to be as close as we are." Ash told him. Gary smiled that cute smile of his making Ash blush. "I really am sorry." "I know." "You don't have to tell me, but you know…..I really might be able to help you." Ash shook his head. "Later. When I'm ready." Gary nodded. "So, should we do the dishes?" Ash nodded and bent down to get the dishes done.

*Later that night*

The gang had stopped for the night and were all getting ready to go to sleep. Ash's sleeping bag was already out, Pikachu and Umbreon sitting on it chatting. Gary unrolled his next to Ash's. Ash walked back from the stream they were by taking notice at where Gary was. Ash stopped right where he was. 'Oh man, right next to him the whole night? How am I going to make it through this?' Ash asked himself. "Ready for bed Ash?" Gary said winking. Ash's heart started pounding in his chest. 'Oh man, why does he have to look at me like that?' Ash felt himself stuck on the spot as Gary crawled into his bag. 'Dang it Gary! Why do you have to do this to me!?' Ash screamed at himself.

_You stop me in my tracks, my heart pumping to the max, I'm such a sucker for your eyes, they're going to leave me paralyzed. Whatever you do, don't even think about it, don't go and get me started, don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby._

*Next morning*

"That's so not what happened!" Ash exclaimed. They were all sitting around eating breakfast while Gary had been telling them a story. "Yes it is. You ate 10 bowls. Then were sick for 3 days." "…….But I won the record……" Ash said embarrassedly. The three laughed. "Wow, ten at once? Were you starving?" Dawn laughed. "Hey, I hadn't eaten the whole day. And plus I wanted to make the record." "Well, you did." Gary said. Ash rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'll do the dishes today Brock. Let Ashy-boy here train." Ash blushed. "Alright." "Do good Ashy." Gary whispered in his ear as he walked by with dishes in his hands. Ash's heart pounded while a shiver went down his spine. He watched Gary walk towards the stream and then felt his knees buckle a little. 'Does he have to be sexy even when he walks?'

_You got my heart under attack, you give me shivers down my back, do you have to walk the way you do, I get weak just watching you……whatever you do, don't even think about it, don't go and get me started, don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby…………_

It had now been two weeks since Gary had joined up with Ash and co. all the while Gary driving Ash crazy with blushes and such. It would be about 3 or 4 days until they would reach Sunnyshore. It was late at night when everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but a certain trainer of course.

Ash was sitting by the lake they were staying near staring off into space. "Can't sleep?" Ash jumped at the voice. "Uh, not really. You?" Gary shook his head and sat down by Ash. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ash broke it. "I think I should tell you what's been going on with me." Ash said not taking his eyes off the water. Gary looked at him. "I mean, we're extremely close to Sunnyshore now, so I bet you could make there on your own….."Ash said. Gary looked at him oddly. "Why would I go on my own?" "Because once I tell you what I need to tell you, you'll probably never speak to me again. At least not on friendly terms anyways." Ash told him still not breaking his gaze to the watery depths. "Ash, there's nothing you can tell me that will make me not be your friend. I will always be right here for you." Ash closed his eyes and smiled. "You say that……" Gary cocked his head to the side.

"I've just been trying to sort out how I feel about you." Ash said. Gary's eyes widened. "How you feel?" Gary questioned his heart pounding. "I'm in love with you."Ash told him. "I've tried forcing it to go away, tried denying it, but it doesn't work. Every time you smile I can't help but blush, I get weak in the knees when I watch you do anything, I….." Ash closed his eyes again. "I can't help it. I've fallen so hard and I don't know what to do about it. I want you to have the same feelings for me, but I don't. It's so confusing."

Gary sat there in mute shock for a few moments. "I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." "You're right, I don't want to be your friend anymore." Gary told him. He watched as Ash took a deep breath knowing he was trying not to breakdown in front of him. Gary smiled and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist pulling him to face him in his lap. Ash's eyes opened and widened while a huge blush appeared on his face. "I want to be your boyfriend." Gary told him. "My……my boyfriend?" Gary nodded. "Let's just say I've been wanting to hear you say that since we were 7." Gary told him. Ash's eyes widened. Gary chuckled and pressed his lips to Ash's. Ash's eyes widened even more before they slowly closed.

Gary loved the feeling he was getting from kissing Ash but wanted more. He licked Ash's bottom lip and the trainer responded immediately. He opened his mouth to let Gary in. The two tongue battled but Ash quickly gave in wanting Gary to be the dominant one. They kissed for a few more moments before they had to part for air. "Oh my gosh." Ash said panting. Gary was panting as well. "Wow." Gary said. "That was totally amazing." He told the raven haired boy. Ash nodded. "So, what do you say Ashy? Going to let me be your boyfriend?" "I…..I want you to….." "But you're still unsure if I'm going to hurt you again." Gary finished. "Would help if I told you the reason behind leaving you?" Ash nodded. "Because I was scared and confused." He told the trainer.

"Scared and confused about what?" "About how I felt about you." Ash looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I mean it. I thought you'd hate me forever if I told you so I did what any stupid 9 year old would. I pushed you away in hopes that the feelings would go away."

Ash was quiet for a moment. "So, if I trust you again and we became a couple…." "I promise to never hurt you again." Gary told him. "And believe me if I did, I wouldn't live very long anyways." "What do you mean?" "Well, I'm pretty sure your little electric mouse wouldn't let me go unharmed, nor any of your other pokemon that love you so much. And you can't forget about Misty. Oh man, would she kill me." "How do you know that?" "I uh, sort of met up with her and Brock one day while you were training in Johto. I explained to them what had happened so if you need proof you can ask either of them." Ash thought for a minute. "Can we go slow though?" Ash asked.

Gary nodded. "Whatever you want Ashy. I won't be able to travel with you 100 percent of the time but I will be able to catch up with you. And I'll most definitely be at the league cheering you on." Ash nodded. "Alright then Gary, you can be my boyfriend." Ash said smiling. "You were gonna say yes anyways weren't you?" Ash laughed and nodded. "Duh, you don't deny the one thing your heart wants more than anything else, I just really wanted to know why you did what you did years ago." "You could of just asked you know." Gary said. "Yes, but for once I wanted you to be the uncomfortable one." Gary rolled his eyes. Ash laughed and then kissed him.

Ash then rested his head on Gary's chest. "It's sure going to be an interesting journey now." Ash told the brunette. Gary nodded in agreement. "We'll have to tell Dawn and Brock tomorrow." "Yes, but for now, I'm quite content with just sitting your arms." Ash said. Gary smiled and laid down with Ash on top of him. "Me too Ashy, me too."


End file.
